By "straight razor" we mean a razor blade-carrying device comprising a handle portion, a blade holder portion one end of which is pivotally attached adjacent to one end of the handle and a razor blade which is held by or attached to the blade holder by a variety of means. The handle may have a blade-receiving recess located so that the razor blade, when not in use, may be completely covered by folding the blade holder toward the handle protecting persons and property from being inadvertently cut.
The straight razor is to be distinguished form a common shaving razor which is used by an individual to shave himself which comprises a blade holder with a handle and separately sold razor blades which are inserted in or mounted on the blade holder. Recently a very advantageous modification of this common shaving razor has been marketed in which the blade holder, the handle and the razor blade are a single unit which is made of plastic with the exception of the razor blade. This shaving razor is disposable and cheap.
The straight razor in contrast to the common shaving razor is used primarily by barbers in barber shops to remove side burns and hair from necks to obtain a very close shave. The barber often sharpens the blade immediately before using it on a particular customer. This type of razor then is used on a number of different individuals. Disadvantageously it either transfers germs, tissue and blood residue from individual to individual or it must be carefully cleaned between uses. This is especially a problem now because of the current concern with various infectious blood diseases. When the straight razor has a guard and a plurality of other parts this is even more difficult.
Straight razors of the type described above date back to a time before the turn of the century.
A straight razor having a separate blade holder for a razor blade in which the razor blade engages slidably is described in U.S. Pat. No. 871,037. Various straight razors with guards for the blade have been described including ones in U.S. Pat. Nos. 854,540; 1,262,073; 1,088,183; 933,317; and 3,646,672. Often however these guards contribute additional parts to he razor which provide more locations for dirt and germs to collect making the straight razor more difficult to clean.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved straight razor which is entirely or in part inexpensive and disposable.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved straight razor which eliminates the time required to clean it between customers and/or does not communicate germs and/or dirt between customers in a barber shop.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved straight razor which may be disposed easily but, when disposed, does not cause injury.